Umm, Meet My Ada?
by Rose Darkfire
Summary: The fellowship has been caught by Saurons forces..why isn't Legolas worried? Why is he back chatting all the orcs? And why did he just call Sauron, ADA?


It was dark, it was black and the décor just screamed 'your going to die very slowly and painfully' on the other hand the wallpaper promised a quick but just as painful death. However, Aragorn had learned along time ago to ignore the furnishings and decoration of places like this, there was always a good chance you could get away if you hoped hard enough. 

"Sauron will greet you, _personally_, soon. "

Maybe the wallpaper was correct. The entire fellowship were prisoners of the group of Urak Hai who had killed Boromir. It had happened quickly, all the events in quick succession that they barely time to register that they had lost – the ring was gone. The only one who kept hope was Legolas, who had steadfastly refused to lower his hood for the entire journey. The elf's escape plans had all ended in punishment but never failed to be creative. Memory of the time Legolas had managed to bury the orcs feet into the earth brought a smile to his weathered features. Those orcs had to bear with roots still ensnared to there toes for quite some time. 

But now they were here, with the resurrected Sauron waiting their presence. 

Arwen was never going to marry him after this. 

"Now, he is ready. Move it maggot breaths!" 

"Hypocrite" Legolas was heard to mummer under his breath. Lurtz made a move as to retrieve his whip but they started trudging up the never-ending stairway before he did. 

Finally after Pippin falling down the stairs 12.5 times, they reached Sauron's room. 

It lacked...colour. 

They were forced into soft, plush and black chairs and left to wait for the dark lord. 

Wait, they did. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

"Tardy, isn't he?" grumbled Legolas, throwing one leg over the chair. Aragorn sent the elf a glare, Legolas had become quite careless with his words and actions since this capture. The promise of death did some strange things to people and they weren't often positive. Like Gimli's new habit of plaiting his beard into millions of tiny braids. If asked, he just mumbled about how he was going to die anyway. 

"So this is the fellowship." The Dark Lord resembled an elf, with long black hair, black eyes and, would you believe, black robes. Nobody dared to answer him, they merely waited the death they knew was coming. 

He laughed, "You really are a hopeless bunch! Did you really think you could stop me? You couldn't even prevent yourselves from being captured, along with your precious ring." He lifted his hand to admire the one ring, which singly adorned his hand. The dark lord, along with the fellowship was unprepared for the cold voice that whispered in retort. 

"Maybe, but you're the one who lost it in the first place. You couldn't look after the ring yourself. I wonder what other things you've lost of the years, maybe your mind?"

Sauron strode, his robes bellowing and eyes flashing, to face the insolent elf. The rest of fellowship winced, Legolas had just portrayed a very Pippin like action. 

"Hit a nerve, did I? So, what else has the powerful lord lost?"

Suddenly, the lord stopped. He stared at Legolas in suspension. 

"Remove your hood. "

"No!"

Sauron sent a brush of wind in the elf's direction, which sent the hood flying back. 

The revealed fair features snarled angrily, "that's cheating!" but these words fell on death ears. 

"Legolas," the Dark Lord seemed lost for words, " I thought it was merely a coincidence but..." his features hardened. 

"You idiot! What on Middle Earth did you think you were doing! Running away from home! I sent pack after pack of orcs! And after all this time it turns out you joined some renegade band to destroy my ring! You're grounded!"

Aragorn had a feeling that not everything was right here. 

"I can do what I like! If you hadn't locked me in my room without an explanation in the first place, then maybe I wouldn't have! Beside, you care more about that ring then me! I hate you, ADA!"

Yep, something was desperately wrong here. 


End file.
